halalfoodfandomcom-20200214-history
TYPES OF FOOD INGREDIENTS
HALAL FOOD *Does not contain any ingredient from any part or product of animals that are considered non halal to Muslims by Islamic Law or products of animals which are not slaughtered according to Islamic Law. *Does not contain any ingredient that are najs to Islamic Law. *Has not been prepared, processed or manufactured using appliances that is contaminated with anything that are najs according to Islamic Law. *Is not in direct contact with najs in the course of preparation, processing and storing. According To Imam Shafie Najs Is: ' *Animals that are called najs "mughallazah" ("mughallazah" which is considered as severe najs are dogs and pigs including any liquid and object discharged from their orifices, descendants and derivatives). *Carcass except fish and grasshoppers. *Animals which are considered repulsive such as lice, flies. *Animals with fang such as lions, tigers, bears and other similar animals. *Birds of prey with claws which eat by catching and snatching such as eagles. *Poisonous animals that can cause complication or are hazardous to health. *Animals that live in two habitats (amphibians), both land and water such as frogs. *All types of solid by product of digestion, urine, placenta and blood except heart and liver. *All types of drinks or beverages that can cause intoxication. '''Main Things That Are Prohibited In Diet And Consumption. ' *Animals that are halal for consumption but not slaughtered according to the Islamic Law. *Blood and everything that falls in the same category as it is. *Najs Mughallazah. *Alcoholic drink and everything that can cause intoxication. ''' Negative Effect Of Consuming The Prohibited (towards the individual) *The heart will be hardened (one would really be stubborn). *One has no interest to show devotion and be devoted to Allah. *One has less energy to be used towards worshipping Allah and doing good. *The mind becomes really slow and thus will affect the process of learning. *The mind becomes indecisive and bad at making decisions. *One has no desire to be generous or kind to others. *One has no love to share with others. HARAM FOOD Haraam is opposite of Halal, means unlawful, again it is an Arabic word. Muslims are prohibited to consume Haraam food products made from from Haraam ingredients. They also based according to Quranic teachings and Sunnah as mentioned in sharia. 1. Haraam ingredients from alcohol beverages: Beer, Beer flavor, Rum Flavor, Hard Cider, Beer Batter, Soy Sauce (Naturally brewed), Wine, Pure Alcohol as a Natural Flavor, Vanilla Extract containing alcohol. 2. Haraam ingredients from Human body: L-Cysteine from human hair. 3. Haraam ingredients from Pig: Bacon, Ham, Gelatin, Enzymes, Marshmallow (pig Gelatin), Vitamins. 4. Grain/plant based ingredients with pig based carrier: Beta carotene (pig Gelatin) and BHA/BHT (pig based carrier). 5. Dairy ingredients made from pork enzymes and culture media: Caseinates, Lactose, Whey. 6. Ingredients made from pork fat: Lard, Mono & diglycerides, Sodium Stearoyl Lactylate, DATEM, Polysorbate 60 or 80. MUSH-BOOH Mushbooh is an Arabic word for doubtful things. Muslims are required to stay away from doubtful things. Food products and food ingredients whose sources are not known whether they are made from Halal or Haraam source fall under this category. 1.Yeast Extract from brewer's yeast (some Islamic scholars considered it Halal but to other think it is a Mush-booh ingredient). 2. Cochineal/Carmine color (Islamic scholars in UK and South Africa considered it Haraam but others do not considered it Haraam). Link: http://www.scribd.com/doc/2624354/INGREDIENT-TYPES-HALAL 'Sources for Types of Halal Food Ingredients: ' #Baby Food http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=413 #Candy andConfectionery http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=421 #Chilled & Frozen Food http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=425 #Coconuts Product http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=442 #Dried Food http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=423 #Fish & Seafood http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=439 #Fruit products http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=529 #Honey Products http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=427 #Meat & Poultry Products http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=467 #Rice Product http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=426 #Starch and Flour http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=495 #Bakery Product http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=414 #Canned and Preserved Food http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=417 #Chocolate http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=422 #Dairy Products http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=418 #Edible Fats and Oils http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=530 #Fresh Food http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=424 #Grain Products http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=424 #Instant Convenience Foods http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=420 #Nut & Kernel Products http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=466 #Snack Foods http://www.daganghalal.com/Directory/ProductListing.aspx?intID=428 #http://www.halaljournal.com/article/4226/halal-meat-integrity #http://www.cookeryonline.com/Vegetarian/halal.html #http://www.alibaba.com/countrysearch/MY/halal-food-products.html #http://special.worldofislam.info/Food/types.html #http://www.halalfocus.com/artman2/publish/USA/Fundamentals_of_Halal_Foods_and_Certification.shtml #http://www.scribd.com/doc/2624354/INGREDIENT-TYPES-HALAL #http://www.al-rida.net/attachments/040_halal.pdf Category:halal, haram, ingredients